Model Princess
by Spicetwist
Summary: Gia marries Nikolas and becomes the Cassadine Princess
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gia Campbell paced nervously around the living room of Laura's house.  In a little less than two hours, she would become Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine.  She had been looking forward to this day for a long time, but now that it was here she was a little scared.  Not only was she marrying the man of her dreams, she was also becoming a princess.

Laura was sitting in a chair watching her pace.  "Gia would you like to sit down?" she asked.  She stood up and offered Gia her seat.

Gia stopped pacing and turned to face her.  "Thanks Laura," she said with a smile.  "I appreciate the offer, but I'm too nervous to sit down.

Laura nodded and sat back down.  "I understand.  It's perfectly normal to be nervous on your wedding day."

"That's not what I'm nervous about.  I mean, I am nervous about the wedding, but I'm more nervous about becoming a princess."

Laura smiled at her.  "Don't worry.  You're going to make a perfect princess.  I have faith in you."

"Thank you."  Gia walked over and sat down next to her.  "I know you never wanted Nikolas to marry me, but I really appreciate how kind you've been to me."

"Oh Gia.  I never had anything against you.  I just didn't think that Nikolas was ready to get married.  It had nothing to do with you."

Gia smiled at her.  "That means a lot to me.  I could have never made it through the wedding preparations without you."

"I didn't do that much.  It was Elton that did all the work."

Just as she said his name, Elton walked though the living room heading for the kitchen.  He was mumbling something about the caterer.

Gia and Laura looked at each other and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Maybe I don't have to be nervous.  Elton looks nervous enough for both of us," Gia said as she finally got her laughter under control.

This made them both laugh even more.  Elton came back in the room.

"What are you two doing down here?" he asked.  "You should be upstairs getting dressed.  Now scoot!"

Laura and Gia laughed again as they headed upstairs.  A half an hour before the ceremony was to begin, Gia came back down the stairs in her satin wedding dress.  Soon Laura joined her wearing a light blue dress holding Lesley Lu's hand.  

"Do you like my dress?" Lesley Lu asked as she pulled away from Laura.  She ran to Gia.  Her excitement showed in her eyes.

"You look beautiful," Gia said.  "You're going to make a great flower girl."

Lesley Lu gave her a big smile.

"Come on Lulu.  We have to leave," Laura said taking her hand again.  She turned to Gia.  "We'll see you at the church."  Laura and Lesley Lu walked out the door.

About five minutes after they left, the door bell rang and Elton ran to answer it.  He opened the door and Marcus Taggert stood there.  "Come in," Elton said.  "Miss Campbell, your brother is here."

Gia walked to the door as he came inside.  He was dressed in a tuxedo.

Marcus looked at her and smiled.  "You look beautiful," he said.  "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gia gave him a look that said don't start this now.  Marcus took the hint.

"Your carriage awaits," Marcus told her with a bow.

Gia laughed and walked out the door.  She saw that her brother hadn't been kidding.  In Laura's driveway sat a beautifully decorated, horse drawn carriage, complete with driver.

"Oh Marcus!  Oh, it's beautiful.  Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it is, but your have Nikolas to thank for it.  He's the one who sent it."

"It's… it's perfect."

"Are you ready?" he asked smiling at his sister.

Gia nodded.  Marcus took her hand and helped her into the carriage.  He climbed into the seat next to her.  The driver took the reins and they headed for the church.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the carriage got closer to the church, Gia became more nervous.  The event she had dreamed about for months was only moments away.  She reached her hand out to Marcus.  He took it and gave it a gentle squeeze, which helped to calm her down.

Gia gave him a nervous smile.  She could see the church up ahead of them.  The butterflies in her stomach started again.

Marcus noticed the scared look on her face.  "Are you all right?" he asked.

She swallowed hard and nodded.  "I'm fine.  I'm just… just a little nervous.  It's not everyday that a girl gets married."

"You know, it's not too late to back out of this."

"Marcus, you're not helping.  I love Nikolas and I am going to marry him.  There is nothing you can say that will talk me out of it.  If you want to help, you can give me some encouragement."

Marcus smiled at her.  "Ok," he said.  "I think you're going to be a beautiful bride."

"Thanks," Gia said returning his smile.

The driver stopped the carriage outside the church.  Marcus got out and offered Gia his hand to help her out.  He escorted her into the church.

Laura and Elizabeth met her inside and helped her to make some last minute adjustments to her wedding dress.

"Are you excited?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes.  I'm really nervous," Gia told her.  She smiled at Elizabeth.  "I'm glad we made up.  My wedding wouldn't be the same without you here."

"Thanks.  It means a lot to me that you asked me to be your Maid of Honor."

"There's no one else that I would rather have," Gia said giving her a hug as the rest of her bridesmaids arrived.  They were all Gia's cousins.

Florence Campbell arrived a few minutes later.  She gave Gia a big hug.  "Good luck, honey," she said.

Lesley came in the room and whispered something to Laura.  Laura smiled at her and nodded.  Gia watched Lesley leave.

"Is something wrong?" Gia asked walking over to Laura.

"No.  My mother wanted to let us know that they are ready for us.  Are you ready?"

Gia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  "I'm ready," she said nervously.

She stood in the doorway and watched as an usher escorted Laura to her seat.  Then she watched as her mother was escorted down the aisle.

The music changed.  Elizabeth got Lesley Lu started down the aisle with her basket of rose petals.  Gia's cousins followed her.  Finally Elizabeth walked down the aisle.

Marcus stepped up beside Gia and offered her his arm.  "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Gia nodded and gave him a nervous smile.  "Yes," she said as the wedding march began.


End file.
